An end with you
by La plume rouge
Summary: Quelques mois avant la trahison de Pettigrow, Sirus retrouve Remus après près d'un an de rupture avec lui. Possible épilogue de 'Just before the end'. OS


**Voilà donc ce fameux prologue de ma fic à chapitres "Just before the end". Je précise qu'il n'est pas nécessaire de l'avoir lue pour comprendre quoi que ce soit, mais faîtes donc selon votre bon vouloir. Cette fic se passe donc seulement quelques mois avant la trahison de Pettigrow.**

**DISCLAIMER : tout est à J.K. Rowling, sauf le scénario qui est de moi.  
**

**RATING : T.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? se risqua Lupin, légèrement inquiet.

Sirius referma la porte derrière lui, tirant la main d'un Remus Lupin âgé de vingt-et-un ans et aux yeux bandés derrière lui. Sirius était habillé d'un t-shirt estampillé "Fuck you" et d'un jean volontairement troué ; en revanche, Remus était quant à lui vêtu d'un pantalon usé par le temps, tout comme ses chaussures, ainsi que d'une chemise miteuse et d'un vieux et lourd pardessus râpé qui pendait tristement sur ses maigres épaules ; quelques mèches de ses cheveux châtains commençaient déjà à blanchir et il semblait épuisé. Sirius était rayonnant et portait toujours aussi bien son air hautain made-in Black ; il ne faisait en fait qu'accentuer sa beauté.

Il avait sentit son cœur se serrer outrageusement lorsqu'il avait revu son vieil ami, d'avec qui il s'était séparé pendant une année complète pour des raisons professionnelles et également parce que leur rupture les avait éloignée ; ils s'étaient évités pendant près d'un an. Remus semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans, et Sirius n'avait eu besoin que de son menteur "ça va" pour conclure qu'il s'était fait rejeté par tous ses employeurs et accessoirement qu'il dormait dans la rue depuis un certain temps. Il portait un sac dans lequel reposait une couverture de laine ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau et quelques sandwichs enveloppés dans du papier aluminium ; il avait vite conclut qu'il vivait au jour le jour. La peine qui l'avait submergée n'avait été rien comparé au sentiment de culpabilité qui le rongeait à présent. Était-ce en partie de sa faute si Remus était dans un état aussi pitoyable ? Il en mettrait sa main au feu. Au fond de lui, il était bien plus qu'heureux d'avoir réussi à mettre la main sur le lycanthrope au Chaudron Baveur et d'ainsi avoir pu le traîner ici.

Surtout aujourd'hui.

Il retira la bandeau des yeux de Remus et lança un joyeux :

- Tadam !

Remus cilla, avant de se tourner vers Sirius.

- Si je comprends bien, tu voudrais que je dorme ici ?

La perspicacité de Lupin le déstabilisa quelque peu mais Sirius acquiesça avec un sourire très large.

- Hors de question.

Son sourire se défit aussitôt.

- Mais... pourquoi ? s'écria Sirius.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Sirius. J'ai très bien pu survivre jusqu'ici.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié ! s'insurgea Sirius avec une rage qui réussit à faire taire la protestation naissante dans les yeux du loup-garou. C'est au nom de notre amitié !

Remus resta silencieux quelques instants, l'observant avec un air posé que Sirius fut surpris de voir sur son visage. Où était passé le Remus en quête d'amour et d'affection qu'il avait quitté ? Celui qui était espiègle et enjoué ? Il semblait réellement avoir beaucoup trop vieilli pour son âge. Il était devenu... trop mature.

- Au nom de notre amitié, vraiment ? demanda doucement le châtain.

Sirius rougit légèrement.

- Arrête ta comédie et accepte juste ça ! J'ai envie que tu partages cet appartement avec moi !

Remus s'empourpra violemment et Sirius crut qu'il allait accepter avec joie mais au lieu de ça...

- COMMENT OSES-TU, SIRIUS BLACK ? hurla-t-il, le visage déformé par la rage.

Éberlué, Sirius fit un pas en arrière et observa bouche bée la colère de son ami.

- JE PEUX TRES BIEN PRENDRE SOIN DE MOI SEUL ! JE NE VEUX PAS DE TA COMPASSION ET DE TA SOI-DISANT AMITIE ! TU-

- REMUS !

Le hurlement de Sirius couvrit les propres cris de Remus qui, haletant, sembla se calmer un peu.

- C'est ton cadeau ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Mon... cadeau ? répéta Remus, incertain.

Devant son air d'incompréhension, Sirius sentit ses épaules s'affaisser et une vague de profonde tristesse l'envahir. Non... ça ne se pouvait pas.

- Remus... tu sais quel jour on est, aujourd'hui ?

- J'ai une tête à avoir un calendrier tatoué sur les fesses et un numéro de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ toujours en main ? grogna Remus en se passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux gras et en bataille.

- Nous sommes le dix mars.

Remus blêmit.

- C'est ton anniversaire, acheva Sirius d'une voix blanche.

- Je... euh... je l'ignorais... excuse-moi Sirius, je... je ne pensais pas...

- Que j'avais juste envie de te faire plaisir ? Que ça me faisait plaisir à moi aussi de te retrouver et de partager une partie de ma vie avec toi ? poursuivit Black, un léger tremblement perceptible dans la voix.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Remus sembla lutter contre lui-même.

- Je t'en prie, accepte-le.

La voix de Sirius était presque suppliante. Il ne prenait jamais ce ton-là, avec quiconque. Mais il ne se permettrait jamais de laisser Remus s'en aller comme ça, si malheureux. Car il le serait tout autant si jamais il le laissait s'en aller, s'éloigner de lui. Encore une fois.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir, finit par dire Remus.

Sirius hocha la tête, avant de saisir le poignet de Remus et de l'entraîner vers la petit cuisine américaine.

- Tu aimes toujours autant le chocolat chaud ?

Les yeux de Remus semblèrent se remplirent de larmes et il s'humecta machinalement les lèvres tandis que son ventre grondait bruyamment. Sirius se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas pleurer ; Remus était sans nul doute affamé et c'était un luxe qu'il lui proposait. Il lui servit donc une tasse pleine de chocolat chaud mousseux, y ajouta même de la chantilly et quelques copeaux de chocolat, et le lui tendit. Il ne fit pas allusion à sa faim, ni à l'air presque bouleversé qu'il avait devant un simple chocolat chaud et préféra se taire ; il ne voulait ni l'offenser, ni qu'il se remette en colère comme la dernière fois.

De toute évidence, les temps avaient été bien plus que durs depuis l'année dernière pour Remus. C'était après tout normal : Voldemort était monté en puissance, Lily et James se cachaient à Godric's Hollow avec Harry et les emplois se faisaient durs à trouver pour de jeunes gens à peine sortis de Poudlard. Mais à ce point-là, c'était...

Il l'observa silencieusement boire précautionneusement le liquide sucré ; une extase sans nom se peignait sur ses traits et lorsque Remus croisa le regard de Sirius, ses joues s'empourprèrent et il baissa le regard, honteux. Sirius dut se mordre furieusement l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas lui dire qu'il n'avait pas à baisser les yeux et qu'il serait toujours là pour lui, pour l'aider, pour lui donner tout ce dont il avait besoin. Qu'il n'avait pas à avoir honte de la bêtise des gens, de leur intolérance et de leur peur stupide tout simplement parce qu'il était différent.

Il le laissa savourer ce moment de paix et l'invita à s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises autour de la petite table de la cuisine, ce qu'il fit à son plus grand soulagement. Sirius s'activa alors à préparer une pleine fournée de pâtes et fit cuire trois steaks bien saignants, tandis que Remus semblait lutter pour ne pas gémir d'envie et plongeait le nez dans son chocolat chaud. Il était dans un état vraiment pitoyable.

Sirius acheva sa préparation et sortit les restes d'un brownie que lui avait préparé l'une de ses innombrables conquêtes à la sortie d'une partie de jambes en l'air particulièrement éprouvante. Mais il tut ce détail et préféra simplement dire à Remus qu'il lui fallait une cuillère supplémentaire pour terminer ce dessert. Il disposa alors les assiettes et les couverts, ainsi que de l'eau et servit généreusement les pâtes et les steaks. Il laissa de côté le troisième steak, que Remus observa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Sirius, tu...

- Ils étaient décongelés, il fallait que je fasse cuire les trois.

Tous deux savaient pertinemment que les steaks n'étaient jamais vendus par trois. Mais l'air affamé de Remus était bien plus éloquent que faire cette remarque et ils se turent donc tous les deux, mangeant en silence. Sirius voyait bien que son ami s'obligeait à manger lentement, mais il ne voulait pas risquer de le faire fuir en lui disant qu'il pouvait manger à sa faim et réveiller son orgueil.

- Tu veux du parmesan, du gruyère, de la sauce tomate ? proposa Sirius.

- Euh... du... du parmesan, oui, s'il-te-plaît.

Sirius se leva et lui en apporta donc, le laissant se servir ; pour sa part, il avait déjà terminé - car il avait idiotement espéré que Remus suivrait son rythme rapide et se laisserait aller mais ce dernier semblait mettre un point d'honneur à manger convenablement et lentement. Sirius attendit alors patiemment, avant de soupirer.

- Je n'ai plus faim du tout. Ça te dérangerait de manger le dernier steak ? Ça m'embêterait de le jeter.

Remus releva les yeux vers lui et Sirius frémit en reconnaissant la lueur sauvage qui perçait parfois son regard, laissant le loup brièvement diriger ses instincts les plus primaires. Remus hocha silencieusement la tête, se refusant à être aussi perspicace qu'à son arrivée et préférant s'en tenir à ses propos. Une fois son repas terminé, ses yeux s'illuminèrent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur le brownie que Sirius lui servit généreusement, y plantant une bougie.

- Désolé, je suis un peu à court, sourit-il.

- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Remus en secouant la tête, c'est parfait.

Sirius sourit et se leva pour aller déballer les affaires de Remus, dans une intention bienveillante, mais celui-ci bondit :

- Je peux le faire moi-même !

- Remus, tu es mon invité. Tu n'as pas encore décidé de rester, non ?

Le lycanthrope serra les dents et se rassit, le dos raide, mais mangea néanmoins avec appétit. Sirius s'occupa de mettre ses quelques sandwiches dans le réfrigérateur et de donner un discret coup de '_Récurvite !_' à sa couverture miteuse, qu'il alla étaler sur le fauteuil. Il ne put s'empêcher - sans réellement se surprendre lui-même - de humer l'odeur si douce de Remus. Lorsqu'il se retourna, ce dernier nettoyait ses couverts et son assiette, ainsi que son verre et rangeait la bouteille d'eau. Sirius le laissa faire en soupirant ; ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il imaginait ses retrouvailles avec son meilleur ami - et ancien amant.

- Alors, qu'as-tu décidé ? sourit Sirius.

- Je vais partir.

L'Animagus mit un certain temps à réagir. Etait-il sérieux ? Quelque chose se cassa en lui ; c'était affreusement désagréable. Et cela devait se voir sur son visage car Remus s'était approché de lui avec un air inquiet.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est-

- Alors pourquoi ? le coupa-t-il sèchement.

- Sirius, soupira Remus. C'est par pitié que tu fais ça...

- Avant même de savoir que tu étais aussi malheureux, j'avais déjà cette idée en tête, cervelle de troll ! s'écria-t-il, furieux.

Remus se mordit la lèvre. Il semblait de nouveau lutter contre lui-même. C'était typique de lui, ça : lutter contre le bonheur qui lui tendait les bras. A croire qu'il se complaisait dans son malheur et sa pauvreté.

- Tu me manques, lâcha Sirius.

Remus rougit et sursauta comme si on l'avait piqué au fer rouge. Il n'opposa aucun argument à la déclaration de Sirius et se contenta de se mordiller un peu plus la lèvre, avant de finir par avouer :

- A moi aussi, tu me manques, Sirius.

- Alors reste ! Bon sang, Remus, j'ai envie que tu restes avec moi, qu'on soit tous les deux comme au bon vieux temps !

- Rien ne sera plus jamais comme au "bon vieux temps", Sirius, souffla Remus avec une pointe de tristesse. Tout le monde me soupçonne ; comme je donne de moins en moins de nouvelles, tout le monde croit que je suis le traître.

- Ne dis pas des choses pareilles ! Tu n'es pas le Gardien du Secret, pas vrai ?

Remus resta silencieux et l'observa.

- Tu sais très bien qu'on doit se taire sur ce genre de choses, pour entretenir le doute ; les temps sont incertains et nous devons nous méfier de tous pour protéger Harry, James et Lily.

- Mais à moi, tu peux me le dire !

- Toi aussi, tu doutes, pas vrai ?

- REMUS LUPIN ! hurla Sirius, hors de lui.

Le jeune homme fatigué écarquilla les yeux et fit un pas en arrière, surpris par la colère dantesque de son vieil ami.

- Remus, je... je veux juste qu'on soit ensemble. C'est peut-être la fin des Maraudeurs, la fin de la paix, mais je veux qu'on soit ensemble. Je n'y arriverais pas sans toi.

Pour toute réponse, Remus soupira et ramassa ses affaires, que Sirius avait disséminé un peu partout dans l'appartement, puis les fourra dans son sac mal en point et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Tu devrais peut-être prendre une douche au moins, avant de partir, soupira Sirius.

Il n'était pas certain de réussir à ne pas fondre en larmes, lui, le grand et fougueux Sirius Black, lorsque Remus aurait franchi cette porte. Remus se retourna avec un rictus, le regard mauvais.

- Je pue, pas vrai ? C'est insupportable, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, tu sens le Servilus moisi.

La référence arracha un sourire à Remus, qui tenta de le masquer en vain. En tout cas, sa réponse franche avait au moins fait disparaître la colère et l'indignation des yeux de Remus, qui sembla hésiter sur le seuil de la porte.

_Reste. Reste. Reste. Remus, reste, je t'en supplie._

Remus croisa le regard de Sirius, puis son sac tomba dans un bruit mat sur le sol et il s'avança vers lui à grandes enjambées ; il entoura son cou de ses bras et l'embrassa avec tout le désespoir qui l'emplissait depuis près d'un an. Sirius répondit avec la même fougue irrationnelle, en écho à son malheur.

A tâtons, Sirius se dirigea vers la petite salle-de-bain et entreprit de dévêtir son amant, tandis que celui-ci s'évertuait à l'imiter ; une fois que tous deux furent nus, ils s'entraînèrent mutuellement sous le jet brûlant de la cabine de douche et Sirius le plaqua contre l'une des parois en verre, le regard assombri par le désir.

Puis il fondit de nouveau sur ses lèvres.

**xXx**

Une main aussi délicate qu'un Scroutt à Pétards en colère tira Sirius de son sommeil et il ouvrit les yeux ; sa première pensée fut paniquée. Où était Remus ? Etait-il parti pendant la nuit ? Avait-il pris la fuite ?

Mais les bras qui entouraient sa taille nue le rassurèrent à ce sujet et il se cala un peu plus contre Remus, qui resserra ses bras autour de lui.

- Je vois qu'on a repris les bonnes vieilles habitudes ! s'exclama la voix hilare de James.

Sirius sursauta et ouvrit les yeux en grognant.

- JAMES ! DEGAGE !

- C'est pas la politesse qui t'arracherais la bouche ! s'exclama Lily. Et sois un peu plus correct en présence de ton filleul, tu veux ? ajouta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- QUOI ? Vous avez ramené Harry alors que je suis à poil avec mon mec ?

- De quoi, ton mec ? gronda Remus en s'extirpant avec difficulté du sommeil bienheureux qui l'avait enveloppé.

- C'est de toi que je parle, crétin.

- Ah. Dans ce cas, je me rendors, répondit Remus avec diplomatie en se pelotonnant de nouveau contre le dos et les fesses de Sirius.

- Tu pourrais au moins nous dire bonjour Rem' ! s'insurgea James. Ça fait un bail qu'on t'a pas vu ! Et puis on a pas réussi à te mettre la main dessus hier pour te souhaiter bon anniversaire.

- Mais maintenant je comprends mieux pourquoi, ricana Lily.

Remus poussa un gémissement.

- Pas dès le matin, s'il vous plaît...

- D'ailleurs, vous ne nous prévenez même pas lorsque vous vous remettez ensemble ? gronda James.

- On s'est remis ensemble hier, tête de Botruc, alors lèche-moi les miches... euh lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi les miches !

- Ça serait plutôt le travail d'une certaine boule de poil, ça, non ? rit James, goguenard.

- DEHOOOOOOOOORS ! rugit Remus.

James et Lily battirent en retraite sous le cri menaçant du lycanthrope et attrapèrent Harry qui jouait à ses risques et périls avec le pied de Remus qui sortait du drap. Ils refermèrent la porte de la chambre des amants et pouffèrent silencieusement tandis que Harry les regardait avec intérêt.

- Ton... tonton Si'us ? demanda-t-il en faisant visiblement un effort colossal.

- Oui ! Il était en train de tripoter tonton Remus, affirma James en évitant soigneusement le regard noir de Lily.

- Ne dis pas ce genre de choses devant Harry, il pourrait le répéter !

- Tipoter ton... tonton 'emus ?

- Et voilà ! Je te l'avait dit !

- Mais ce n'est pas ma faute si ce gosse est intelligent !

- C'est certain, surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de ton enfant, ricana la voix rauque de Remus qui s'était habillé et était sorti de la chambre.

- Eh beh mon vieux, tu as fumé un balai ou quoi hier ? Tu as la voix encore plus rauque que d'habitude ! s'exclama James.

- Fu-mer ba-lai, répéta fièrement Harry.

Sirius s'extirpa lui aussi de la chambre avec un sourire et s'agenouilla pour saisir les petites mains potelées de son filleul.

- Je t'apprendrais si tu veux, rit-il.

- Certainement pas ! rugit Lily.

- Ça, c'est ce qu'on verra, sourit Sirius.

- Oui, on verra bien, chuchota Remus à son oreille en enlaçant la taille de Sirius. Mais ça ne sera pas sans toi...

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que cela vous aura plu et aura suffit à me faire pardonner des lecteurs de "Just before the end" !  
**


End file.
